


A Rainstorm

by ToLiveForWells



Category: Ben Mendelsohn - Fandom, Bloodlines Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 10:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14692695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToLiveForWells/pseuds/ToLiveForWells
Summary: A Danny Rayburn x reader fic at the request of one of my favorite users on Tumblr. A bit of hurt, a bit of romance, my first character x reader fic. It's a whole mess of fun.





	A Rainstorm

The light woke you up that morning, the sun streaming through the slats in the blinds. You blinked in the light and rolled over in the cool, soft linen sheets. The window unit whirred on blowing cold air over you. You stretched and stood up, rubbing the sleep from your eyes as you shoved your feet into the sandals by the bed. Yesterday had worn you out, Danny Rayburn had decidedly picked you to nag into snorkeling and you finally caved and agreed. Granted it was an enjoyable time, you had always dreamed of deep sea diving, and while this wasn’t exactly the same thing, it came close enough.

Danny’s eyes had barely left you since he met you. You noticed him eyeing you from across the room as you checked in, he helped you with your luggage-just a single bag- up to your room, and grinned and nodded every time you saw him in passing. You didn’t mind the attention but you were, admittedly, trying to enjoy some time alone. Maybe that’s what drew his eye to you, you were here, on vacation, in Florida, at a nice beach side inn, all by yourself. But that is how you intended it. You wanted to finally catch some alone time to relax by yourself, away from family, work, stress, everything back home. You just needed a breather.

You shuffled around the room as you threw on a tank top and some shorts and made your way down the steps. You didn’t really have any particular plans for that day, but it was another sunny and warm morning, the humidity wasn’t as bad as it was the day before. Maybe I’ll just stay on the beach today, enjoy the sun, you thought to yourself. You were looking down at your phone, searching for things in the area for tourists to do and your foot skipped the last step and you started to fall forwards. By some dumb luck, none other than Danny Rayburn himself happened to be right there in time to catch you.

You blushed immensely as his arm caught your waist and your hands naturally clasped onto his arms. You situated yourself, laughing awkwardly, “sorry about that, I uh, should have been watching where I was going.”

You looked up at him, he was grinning that half smile smirk he always had on, his blue eyes staring directly back at you. “I had hoped you’d be falling for me sooner or later.” He chuckled.

Your hands had yet to leave his arms and his hands grasped onto the underside of your own. You grinned back up at him, “ah yeah, I guess you could say I did.” You released his arms and cleared your throat, regaining your composure. “Thank you, for catching me, I appreciate it.”

He nodded, “Of course, you know we love to provide top notch service to our guests here.” He winked, that crooked grin sticking to his freckled face. “So, what are your plans for today, because, if you were interested, of course, I had a few ideas in mind.”

“Oh, well actually,” you started, then paused, “actually… I have no plans for today.” You sighed “I really don’t know Florida all that well so, what do you have in mind?”

“Well it so happens that I know every single bar on this island, and a few other pleasantries along the way. General touristy stuff, you know, the essentials.”

“Well, I don’t know if I’m exactly dressed for a date.” you declared, glancing down at an old, loose fitting tank and ripped up denim shorts and flip flops.

“Hey hey hey, don’t consider it a date then, consider me a tour guide, and you, a very good looking tourist who may have just caught the eye of this tour guide.”

“Alright,” you smiled and laughed, “lead the way, Mr. Rayburn.”

“Oh please, never call me that, that was my dad’s name, I’m just Danny.” His tone shifted slightly, a joke, yet a tinge of some sort of negative emotion. You shrugged it off and went happily along with Danny.

Another day of exhausting yourself resulted in a drunken night which left you collapsed in bed. You fell asleep with Danny draped drunkenly over you, his breath sweet with the tinges of whisky and beer falling on your face. You held onto his arm and nestled your face into it with a weary smile.

You woke the next morning with a splitting headache and a mouth as dry as an Arizona summer day. You were groggy as you sat up and could hear frustrated, angry conversation from downstairs. You heard Danny’s voice rise up only to be cut off by his brother, John’s voice raising above his. You heard Meg trying to get the both of them to quiet down, lest they disturb the guests. Doors slammed, feet stomped, and parties grumbled. You stumbled downstairs, still in a bit of a hungover daze and bumped into John.

He glanced at you in passing, your tussled hair, eyes still bloodshot and squinting. “Do yourself a favor, stay away from Danny” he warned in a low growl before storming off.

You watched him go and turned around to see Danny standing in the doorway, face dark and sullen. His usually bright eyes were stormy liken to the sky outside. “John’s right, keep away from me.”

You opened your mouth to protest but he stopped you before you even muttered a word past your dry mouth.

“I’m not fucking up another life. I’m not fucking up my life just to fuck up yours along with it.”

“Danny, what happened? What’s going on?” Your voice rasped.

“None of your damn business, y/n. You’re going to leave in a few days, like every other useless guest in this place, and I’ll never have to lay a fuckin’ eye on you again. Simple as that. One less worry in my mind and one less life to worry about outside of my own.” With that, he turned on his heel and left, shoulders hunched and head down.

You stood in some sort of stupor, still not even entirely awake. Danny’s words stung, even though you hadn’t known him long, nor even had much of romantic connection, his words hurt. You were confused and dazed as you meandered back upstairs and put on some proper clothes.

You decided to try and shrug off the situation as your hangover dissipated and your head started to clear. Danny had grown on you for the past few days you were here: he had a charming smile, a boisterous laugh, and a sense of humor that would draw anyone in. She had sensed there was some darker side to him and his family judging by their forced interactions but you had never questioned it much, especially since it wasn’t your place to judge or even approach the situation.

Whatever, you thought to yourself, it doesn’t matter, he was just one person, I can move past this. You tried as hard as you could to put Danny from your mind the rest of the day as you went walking on the beach, went out for lunch, and finally decided upon a kayaking trip. Yet he stayed in your head like a catchy tune. Yesterday had been such a good day, what happened? You really and truly enjoyed Danny in a different sort of way, a way you hadn’t liked anyone before. He was so easygoing but caring in his actions and demeanor with you. What went wrong?

You had been kayaking a few times before so it wasn’t too difficult for you to get used to it, though navigating the mangrove swamps proved to be more difficult than you expected in terms of directional navigation. It twisted and turned and the low hanging mangroves gave reason to constantly duck your head. At times they grew so close together your paddle constantly got tangled in the branches and vines. Despite the enjoyable views and scenery, the skies had started to darken from the dreary grey to a threatening black. Clearly it was time to hurry back to land and shelter. You paddled a little faster, nearing a way out of the tangled mess of vegetation when you heard a low growling near by. You stopped your paddling and sat stock still, listening. Your heart was racing as you looked towards the sound.

In the tangle you could see a figure limply clinging to a branch. “Wh-who is that? Are you okay?” You called out. Another groan escaped the battered body as a head looked up with great effort and stared you in the face.

Tormented, piercing blue eyes stared back at you, “Danny?!” You called out.

You looked around yourself, noting widened portion of the swamp, you maneuvered yourself towards him. You were in a one person kayak but you managed with great effort to balance his weary body stably across the vessel just enough. With some great strength and effort you managed to push yourself to paddle with every ounce of power you had in your body to the nearest line of ground. Once in shallow water you helped Danny onto the sand where he collapsed, panting. His face looked like it had taken some forceful punches, his skin was wrinkled as if he had been in the water for hours. He was shaking.

The clouds above continued to darken and you could see lightening begin to streak across the sky as you dragged Danny towards the treeline just as the rain started. You considered yourself a fairly prepared person who always carried all the necessary emergency gear in a backpack. You pulled out the blanket you had, the first aid kit, and a bottle of fresh water.

Danny laid in the sand, watching you. His managed his coy smile as you pushed his hair back and patted the cuts on his face with a bit of gauze. His hand reached up and touched your face. You put your hand atop his and smiled back at him. His smile, his touch, despite the cold, damp rain, felt warm.

Your emergency tent came in handy for the first time in your life just then as you pitched it up in the torrential downpour as quickly as you could manage. With some effort you got it up and got a dampened Danny and yourself inside. Danny gazed at you with saddened eyes as you wrapped the blanket back around his bare arms. You sat on your knees with a sigh as you looked back at the tired face in front of you.

“Thank you,” his whispered, “for… helping me.”

“What happened?” you questioned, “Who hurt you like this, how did you end up in the middle of the swa-.” He cut you off with a swift and gentle kiss, the water dripping from his long hair fell on your face as his lips lingered, hovered around yours.

“It doesn’t matter right now.” He murmured. “I’ll tell you everything in time, but for now just, rest.”

His breath was warm on your face. You closed your eyes as he leaned his forehead against your own. “It’s only been a few days,” he sighed, “but maybe, maybe this could go on just a bit longer.”

You wanted an escape, you wanted a change of scenery, you got more than you bargained for on this vacation. Your arms wrapped around Danny’s neck as you leaned in and kissed him again. “It can last as long as you want.”


End file.
